CPYS Staff History
A staff member has more powers than regular players. They have the power to kick, ban, mute, clone, etc. There are 5 kinds of staff members. There are Administrators, Super Moderators, Moderators, Spanish Mods, and Designers. At this point, there are 14 team members. Admins, Super Mods, Mods, Spanish Mods, Designers At this moment, we have 3 administrators. Their names are Tooly, Tybone10, and Pets496. Tooly created the whole CPYS database and has done work in lots of designing. Tybone10 is a coder, designer, and is friendly. Tybone10 has created the awesome CPPS Penguin Oasis with his good friend as well as fellow staff member, Chai. Pets496 (credited as Project Manager) is always up to something. He has his eye on everyone, so you should look out! There are 4 super moderators. Hammy is a kind and loyal penguin who loves to help and solve problems. He is known for eating lots of french fries. Cataroni1 is the only girl super mod! She was recently promoted. Manny is a super mod who does designs. He has designed all rooms for the Prom and Chocolate Party. Twix is a helpful super mod and solves cases like a super sluth - and also always wears his Roman Helmet. There are a lot of moderators. Chai is one of the moderators. She is 1 of 3 of the girl moderators. She made the CPPS Penguin Oasis with help of Tybone10, a CPYS admin. Mustafa is an awesome mod, but he is on break from being a mod. Andrew0167 is a player who loves to play hide and seek. He is one awesome guy! Arceus4253 is a huge problem solver and is known for his epic red bandana. We also have other mods. Our first one is Kingkong06! He is a Spanish mod. He currently moderates Quitanieves and Bola de Nieves, the Spanish servers on CPYS. Our most recent Spanish mod is Snowyx3; She is on a test run currently There are 2 designers at the moment. Well, technically, Manny and Tooly count too. The designers are Hucci and blizzard. They do very awesome designing. Look forward to their designs! Trivia *Tooly is a retired Club Penguin blogger. *Tybone10 is best friends with Chai, an old CPYS mod just like him. *Twix is known for wearing a Roman Helmet. *Manny designed the movie theater, a custom room. (formerly !jr 860) *Pets496 loves puffles and their food. *Hammy was hired near October 2012, but got fired. He was then rehired in January 2013. *Neoex likes trains. He's a random sheep and he's a beast. *Chai was the first CPYS female mod. *Matthew, a former moderator, was CPYS' first mod. *Mustafa loves mustaches *Ryan, a former moderator, works for CPPSHQ. *Zurge, (also known as Roky), works at CPPSHQ also. *Distrocktiv7 was a very famous CP blogger *Bradyman6 works on almost all CPPS' *Arceus4253 always wears his Red Bandana *Andrew0617 was trained by fellow moderator, Hammy. *Dinammar has been in-active recently due to a leg injury. *Kingkong06 was the first CPYS Spanish Mod. *Austin4606 was a moderator in 2011, and then hired once again in 2012. He was later fired. *Spongey253 was the first moderator to be hired for 10 days then fired. *Cataroni1 is the 3rd female mod *blizzard designed our CPYS banner in the olden days. *Snowyx3, a Spanish mod, was hired close in the time period from when Hucci was hired and blizzard was re-hired *Hucci's original name was GarrettJames before he was hired. Admins File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_4.51.36_PM.png|CPYS Admin Tooly File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_4.51.47_PM.png|CPYS Admin Tybone10 File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.21.49_PM.png|CPYS Admin Pets496 Super Mods hammy.png|CPYS Super Mod Hammy Cat.png|CPYS Super Mod cataroni1 File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_4.51.03_PM.png|CPYS Super Mod Twix File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_4.52.07_PM.png|CPYS Super Mod Manny Mods File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.28.03_PM.png|CPYS Mod Chai File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.29.01_PM.png|CPYS Mod Andrew0167 File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.29.33_PM.png|CPYS Mod Arceus4253 Spanish Mods kk.png|CPYS Spanish Mod Kingkong06 File:Screen_Shot_2013-03-09_at_7.31.09_PM.png|CPYS Spanish Mod Snowyx3 Designers blizz.png|CPYS Designer Blizz/Blizzard hucci.png|CPYS Designer Hucci